A Series of Firsts
by Willow Stone 1221
Summary: Various events in the famous relationship of James Potter and Lily Evans, including first kiss, first date, first dance, and similar. And it wouldn't be James and Lily without occasional appearances by the marauders, Alice, and Marlene, now would it?
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Kiss

Lily looked up from her transfiguration essay and glanced around the common room. As her eyes skimmed over groups of students, some laughing, some studying, they eventually landed on James, a smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the absurdity of the situation.

She, head girl, Lily Evans, was sitting in the common room, working on a transfiguration essay, right next to the head boy, James Potter.

Though at first Lily had her reservations about working along with James, she had been miraculously surprised. This year James had come to school ready to take on the new head duties. He did all of the paperwork without complaint, he was never late to the prefects meetings, and he even gave detentions when necessary. The only negative thing anyone could say about was that he often lost his temper when it came to infractions dealing with blood status, but Lily could hardly fault him for that without being hypocritical. With the events occurring in the last few years, as selfish as it may be, Lily took comfort a member of an old, pureblood family defending the muggleborns so fiercely. Not to mention the look on the faces of some Slytherins as they listened to a Potter defend muggleborns.

Lily wasn't sure what caused James' newfound maturity… was it the brewing of the war? Or was just normal growing up?

Lily's smile faltered a little as her thoughts came to what else had changed with James' personality- he no longer asked her out on a regular basis. In fact, he hadn't asked her out all year.

As Lily pondered the irony, James glanced up, and thinking that Lily was staring because she had a question, asked

"All right Evans?"

Lily, jerked away from her musings of James, felt a blush creep up to her cheeks under the stare of the boy in question.

Looking down and mumbling, she replied, "Yes. I just can't focus"

James looked from Lily, to the homework in front of them, bit his lip, and turned to stare at Lily, which did not help the blush highlighting her face.

Oblivious to Lily's blush, James suddenly grinned.

"Chocolate. Hot chocolate… that's what you need."

Lily just kept looking at him.

"What? Hot chocolate helps me focus!"

Finally regaining some composure, Lily responded "Yes, but not only is it long past dinner, but its after curfew!"

James looked at her incredulously.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm a marauder! I promise I will get you to and from the kitchens without a soul seeing. What do you say, Evans?"

"Nobody will see?"

"Not a soul."

"How?"

"I can't tell you unless you agree."

Lily pretended to be thoughtful, even though her mind was made up at the mention of hot chocolate.

Lily looked at James and grinned.

"Okay."

For a second, James looked shocked, but it turned into a grin so quickly, Lily thought she might have imagined it.

Suddenly, James jumped up with a grin on his face.

"Hang on a moment."

Before Lily could even open her mouth to respond, James was bouncing up to his dormitory.

A minute later he reappeared in front of Lily and offered her a hand up.

She accepted and tried to ignore the warm feeling on her hand where her skin had touched his.

As they walked out the portrait hole, Lily took notice of the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

Once outside the common room, James suddenly pulled something over their heads.

"James? What is this?" asked Lily, voice full of confusion.

He just smirked. "I told you nobody would be able to see us."

As the realization of what James had thrown over their hands dawned on Lily, her expression changed to be one of mixed shock and admiration.

"James… are you telling me…is this really an _invisibility cloak_?"

He just smiled. Caring to verify the reality of the situation, Lily stepped out from under the cloak and looked to where she knew James was, only to find she could not see the faintest trace of him.

"Wow…" She trailed off, and then she heard James chuckle and saw him as he threw the cloak back over her head.

"Ready then, Evans?" James said, still smirking.

She could only nod.

They made their way to the kitchens in relative silence, after James had apologized so for walking so close to her- explaining that it was only to ensure their feet wouldn't show under the cloak.

About half way to the kitchens, Lily's shock at James' possession of an invisibility cloak had calmed down, Lily's focus returned to the butterflies in her stomach, which had grown with her proximity to James. Here she was, sneaking down to the kitchens with James Potter.

James Potter, who had at some point in the last year and a half, had ceased to be the annoying, arrogant, toerag, and turned into a thoughtful, and reliable, not to mention attractive, friend.

Once again lost in her own musings of James, she was startled as James placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Here we are!" James said as he removed the cloak.

Lily just stared at him. They were in a random corridor in the basement, after all. The only thing the looked remotely edible in the vicinity was a painting of some fruit.

"Do you want to tickle the pear?" asked James

Lily just kept staring.

He just smirked at her. "Seriously, Evans. Tickle the pear."

"Okay…"

Lily walked over the painting and reached up to stroke the pear. She gasped as a door and handle slowly appeared. Mildly stunned, she followed James, who was once again chuckling, in through the door.

She gasped at the sight; there were four long tables that appeared to be directly below the house tables. In the corner, the few house elves still awake sat at a smaller table sipping tea. They jumped up upon realizing they had visitors.

"Mr. Potter sir! What can wes get you and yous friend?" asked an elf.

"We just stopped by for some hot chocolate, if you don't mind, Goldie."

"Not at all sir! Please have a seat! Wes will be right back!"

James led Lily to another small table along the parameter of the room.

"You come here often," Lily stated.

James smiled "On occasion. Usually to satisfy Sirius' appetite or Remus' chocolate cravings"

Lily chuckled. "Of course."

At that moment, Goldie and two other elves came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, and a plate of biscuits.

After thanking the elves, Lily took a sip.

"Mmmm. This is perfect. Thank you, James."

He snorted. "Don't thank me. The elves made it."

"Yes, but I meant coming down here. It was your idea. This is a nice break."

He blushed slightly and looked down, grinning. As they ate and drank, talked turned to other things. They talked about the Marauders, Alice, and Marlene, how drafty Hogwarts became when it was cold, and what hot chocolate reminded them of.

For Lily, it was a reminder of decorating her house for Christmas with her family while listening to classic Christmas songs.

For James, it was custom to have hot chocolate after vicious marauder snowball fights, which were not infrequent when the grounds were covered in snow.

Time flew as Lily and James sat and talked. Eventually Lily thought to glance at her watch.

"We've been here for almost two hours. Can you believe it?" Asked Lily, clearly surprised by the lateness of the hour.

"Are you complaining? I'm excellent company!"

Lily smirked, "Of course. James Potter! Conversation extraordinaire!"

Before he could even retort, Lily continued "Come on James, we should head back…"

He sighed with a joking air of being too busy, "If you insist."

James stood up and offered his hand to Lily, only this time he didn't let go until they were in the hallway.

Had he not been too nervous to look at Lily in the face, he may have caught the disappointment that appeared her face when he let go.

He took the cloak out of his pocket and threw it over them again. As they made their way back to the common room, Lily debated reaching for his hand. It had felt so nice, but she reasoned, it might not have meant anything to James. Did he like her? They were friends, certainly, and sometimes it even seemed like they were flirting, but were they really, or was it just her own wishful thinking?

As they walked into the common room, James walked over to the sofa in front of the fire, and plopped down while Lily sat down next to him.

It was so warm and comfortable being in front of the fire, full from hot chocolate, and sitting next to James. She signed contentedly.

James looked at her and smiled. "What's up?"

Lily looked at him and returned his smile, "Nothing. Just thinking about tonight. Thank you again, James."

"Of course, Lily"

They picked up their conversation from earlier, talking about random things, and Hogwarts gossip until the conversation eventually got more serious.

"What do you want to do after school?" Asked Lily.

"Fight. Become an Auror." He replied without the slightest hesitation.

"Why?"

He turned to face her, giving her a questioning look. "Lily, there is a war going on. How could I do nothing?"

"No, I mean why bother? You are a pure blood wizard… you could walk away if you wanted to."

She could see something shift in James, and his tone became almost harsh.

"Are you mad, Lily? Do you think that makes any difference to me? Blood is blood. It doesn't define any of us. You and Marlene have just as much of a right to be here as me and Sirius. What does it matter, if someone is muggleborn? They aren't any worse at learning magic than the rest of us. What's the point of turning them away? Of denying them the gift they were born with? Blood makes no difference. Magic is magic."

Lily smiled. "Thank you James. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Do you want to fight, Lily?"

"Yes, of course. This is my home. It has been since I was 11. It's not like I could go back anyways" she finished, looking down.

"Lily?" James asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry, James, I'm just being dramatic. What were we talking about before?"

"Lily." James said with a little force. "What are you thinking about?"

Lily remained silent for a moment, as she debated what to tell James. Settling on the truth, she began, "sometimes it's hard. The magical world doesn't want me because there is muggle blood in me. My muggle sister doesn't want me because there is magic in me. Sometimes I just wonder where I really belong" tears were falling down her face as she vocalized her secret fear for the first time.

James shifted he body so he was facing her profile. He gently used his finger to raise her head towards himself, though she kept her eyes down.

"I'm sor-" Lily began, but James cut her off.

"Lily," he said while wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"You belong in this world. At Hogwarts. Here. In the wizarding world. You belong right here, with Marlene and Alice, the marauders."

When Lily met his eyes, she was found a softness, an acceptance, and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Lily, you belong here, with me."

Suddenly, the butterflies in her stomach exploded. She was suddenly filled with comforting warmth.

Without thinking about the future, or any possible consequences of her actions, she gave in to those butterflies and kissed James.

It was soft and tentative, and one sided at first. At least until James realized that this was reality, and not one of his dreams. He kissed her back, slow and soft. A kiss full of love and acceptance.

Lily's insides exploded. Soft as it was, her insides were on fire. She never wanted this to end, but she knew it must.

When the broke apart, before Lily could move away, James' arm snuck around her shoulders and he ran his hand through her dark red strands, accepting this for the present, she laid he head on his shoulder.

Had Lily not been too nervous and mortified to look at James, she would have seen an obnoxious grin on his face.

They sat in silence for some time, until Lily spoke.

"James?" She asked tentatively

"Yes?"

Lily opened her mouth, intending to apologize, and explain that kiss and how sorry she was, but instead all that came out was "Thank you."

James chuckled again. "It's me that should be thanking you, Lily," said James with an enormous grin on his face.

She looked up and smiled back at him before burrowing even closer into his side. They settled back into silence for a little longer before James spoke.

"Lily?" he began tentatively. She looked at him.

"Hogsmeade this weekend?"

She smiled the brightest smile of the night.

"Of course, James"

They both looked away and smiled, both believing they had been very lucky that night.

They laid there for several more hours, talking about insignificant tidbits and being close to each other as James gently ran his fingers through her hair, their transfiguration essays laying forgotten on another table.

AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this. Thoughts? I'm thinking of adding more of their firsts… Like their first date, fight, maybe wedding? Child? Maybe even their first time (you know) if I could pull it off.

Anyways, any thoughts are welcome!


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own anything.

First Date

"I can't believe you are going on a date with James Potter." Alice said as she ran a brush through Lily's hair.

Lily just looked at Alice in the mirror and smiled. Marlene snorted from Lily's bed where she was flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Like it matters. Have you seen the way he's been staring at her? He wouldn't care if she wore complete rubbish… or better yet, nothing at all."

A blush tinted Lily's cheeks, as her smile grew even wider. Alice and Marlene had come up to her room in order to help her get ready for her first date with James. Even though Lily wasn't planning on doing anything extravagant to her appearance, Alice insisted that she and Marlene would come up to help because "That's what girls do, Lily!"

Several outfits after the arrival of her friends, Alice was pulling a few pieces of Lily's hair back to see what would look the best. Marlene was really just reading the magazine, but Lily appreciated her presence all the same. Despite the fact that it was Halloween, and had already kissed James, there were numerous butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of spending the entire Hogsmeade visit with. Would there be time for a kiss like the other night? She certainly hoped so.

A stupidly happy smile appeared on her face as she looked in the mirror. Everything was coming together, hopefully.

"Oh look. Now Lily's got the same face James does whenever he hears her name." said Marlene, glancing up to look at Lily's reflection.

"Oh, hush Marlene! She has every right to look like that. Now Lily. How did he ask you out again?"

"Well," began Lily. "Like I've told you, it wasn't anything special. He just asked while we were lying on the couch."

Marlene's head shot up at once. "Lying? As in lying down? What do you mean lying? I thought you were just sitting!"

Lily's cheeks flamed. "Yes, sitting, that's what I meant"

"You really are and awful liar, Lil" said Alice. "How about the unedited version this time?"

Lily smiled. It was just Alice and Marlene, her two best friends. She could tell them the truth. She knew they wouldn't feed it to the Hogwarts gossip mill, which was already buzzing about the upcoming date between the two head students.

"Well, it started earlier that night. We were doing homework, and I couldn't focus, so James took me down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate."

Marlene snorted again. "Lily, I thought _this_ was your first date? Not the kitchens!"

"It is today! I didn't even know he liked me when we went to the kitchens! It was just convenient at the mo-"

"Lily," Alice stopped her. "We know, today is your first real date with James. Please continue."

"Well, when we came back… two hours later, mind you, everything was just so _nice_. I was comfy, and the common room was so warm, and we were sitting in front of the fire…" Lily trailed off.

"But I still wasn't sure he liked me. I mean, I know he's asked me out a few times before, but I always thought it was more about the chase than me. I thought he just gave up, or grew out of it."

At his point Alice and Marlene exchanged a look. Through the first two months of the school year, Lily alone could miss the delighted smiles that graced James' face whenever she spoke to him, asked him a question, or even the largest smile of all, the one that appeared whenever she called him James instead of Potter.

Ignoring her two friends, Lily continued. "So then we just kept talking, and somewhere along there he told me that I belong with him." Lily blushed. She loved her friends, and trusted them, but there was no reason to worry them with her deepest fear, and what had actually prompted James to tell her this. Not to mention, should she mention that she ever questioned her belonging in the wizarding world, each of them would be personally insulted.

Alice squealed. "Oh Lily, how romantic!"

Even Marlene was looking at her expectantly; the magazine lay forgotten next to her, "What happened next?"

"Oh don't laugh, either of you. I… well, I just kissed him."

Even Marlene squealed this time and fell off the bed. Alice's jaw dropped. "You, Lily Evans, kissed James Potter?" She asked with a note of disbelief.

Lily just nodded and blushed.

Marlene regained composure first. "Well, that explains the looks we've been witnessing, wouldn't you say so, Alice?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, of course" replied Alice, still with a little bit of disbelief in her voice. "But that still doesn't explain how he asked you out"

"Well, at that point we were sitting rather close… he had his arm around me." Said Lily, still blushing. "I suppose we weren't really laying down, but we weren't really sitting... Anyways, he then just asked, and I said yes. It was simple."

"Of course it was simple, you had already kissed him!" said Alice.

"I know, but he was just so _James_, and he made me feel so nice. I'm not sure how it happened, I wasn't even really thinking. I just… acted." Said Lily, attempting to justify her actions.

**Marlene and Alice exchanged a smile. They were happy that Lily was happy, especially that she was happy with James. **

"That sounds perfect, Lil" said Alice. "Now, I believe my work is complete, and you have approximately 15 minutes to meet James"

Lily looked in the mirror. Pieces of her hair were pinned back on each side. It was nothing extravagant, but it looked nice. Her dark red hair fell nicely against her cream colored jumper, which worked well with her brown pants.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice" said Lily, standing up.

"You look nice Lily," said Marlene "But it's not like it matters. Like I said, James would be all over you regardless."

Lily just blushed and grabbed her cloak as the three of them left Lily's room. Lily went off to meet James in the entrance hall, Alice, to meet Frank in the common room, and Marlene, to meet up with some other friends to spend the day with.

As they walked through the common room, Alice immediately left the group to go find Frank, saying goodbye to her friends and promising to look for them in the village.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"OI! McKinnon!" They both looked up to the source of the voice, both surprised to see it was Sirius Black.

"Hello Lily. You look lovely. Prongs will be thrilled. Actually, Prongs will be thrilled that you showed up." Said Sirius, causing Lily to blush. "Now McKinnon, could I have a word?"

Marlene just shrugged and said her goodbye to Lily, then followed Sirius to the other side of the common room.

As Lily walked towards the entrance hall, she thought about the upcoming day. It was Halloween, and there was the feast later. She was going on a date with James Potter. She was nervous, yes, but there was something else there- excitement. Lily was excited for her date with James.

She had thought about what it would be like to be with James earlier in the year. She knew it would be different. She also knew it would be impossible to find any intermediate stage, between their friends, history, and the head situation. In Lily's eyes, James Potter was all or nothing, in terms of romance. She was ready for all, if he would have her. She smiled as her thoughts once again came to the kiss just a week ago.

All too soon, she reached the entrance hall and her eyes immediately sought a tall head of unruly hair.

Seeing one such head at the other side of the hall, she quickly made her way towards him, side stepping other Hogwarts students searching for their friends or dates, silently thankful James' height made him easy to spot.

When she found him, he was talking to a Ravenclaw fourth year, who she believed was on the Quidditch team.

Therefore, she wasn't surprised when she caught the words "Quaffle" "Chasers" and "World Cup" before she was near enough to poke James in the back. He turned to look at her and his smile grew as he took her in.

He put his hand on the small of her back as he spoke, "Lily! Hi! Do you know Jeff Mackard? Jeff, this is Lily, my date."

Jeff and Lily shook hands, and then James asked "Ready to go then?"

Lily just nodded. As they waited to be signed out by Flich, James asked if there was anything specific she needed from Hogsmeade. She replied that there was nothing particular she needed and talk of other things picked up as they started the walk to Hogsmeade.

About half way there, Lily shivered and wished she had thought to grab her scarf. Before she took another step, a scarf was suddenly wrapped around her neck and she looked up at James with questioning eyes.

He shrugged and smiled "You looked cold. We can't have you being cold on our first date! That might hurt my chances of getting a second one."

Lily blushed and said her thanks and the pair continued walking. Yet, before they could take more than a few more steps, Lily grabbed James' hand. This time she did not miss the grin that appeared on his face.

The both looked at each other, smiled, then looked away, in a classic first date fashion.

By the time the pair reached Hogsmeade, Lily had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard as James told the story about the time Sirius had laced Remus' pumpkin juice with a singing potion, and Remus had drank half of it without realizing what was in it.

James retold the story, complete with a light impersonation of Remus trying to yell at Sirius, but it coming out more like a Wilfred and the Warlocks song. Lily was absolutely dying from laugher, while James just smiled, thrilled that he could make her laugh.

As they approached the village, they decided to visit Honeydukes first. As they browsed the colorful sweets, they flirted and learned about each other.

James was partial to Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, claiming, "What's life, without a little mystery?" while Lily preferred Chocolate frogs. "The cards are the best part! Think of all the people you wouldn't have ever heard about, had they not been on a chocolate frog card!"

But, James pointed out, they probably have heard about them in History of Magic. They just didn't pay attention.

As they came across acid pops, they found neither of them cared for them much. James didn't care for the grape flavor they came in "Grape tastes like medicine!" he exclaimed. Lily had a better reason.

With a slight blush on her cheeks, she told James about the time first year, when she had one in the common room, then she noticed a whole in her tongue. She ran the entire way to Madam Pomfry, then frantically explained there was a whole in her tongue, before Madam Pomfry asked if she was all right, or if she had been spending too much in the potions dungeon, then offered her a calming drought.

By the time she finished her story, James was laughing so heartily, she couldn't help but laugh with him. As they stood there, laughing in the corner of Honeydukes, when James removed his hand from hers to put her arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Oh Lily, next time you need help in the sweet department, I'm at your service" he said, still laughing.

"Oh, come on James! I was 11! And muggleborn! I'd never even heard of an acid pop before!" Said Lily, blushing, though that was more from James' kiss than embarrassment over acid pops.

James asked if she was hungry enough for lunch as they stepped outside the shop. "Yes, I could eat." She replied.

"So," James began, appearing more nervous than he had at any other point today, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Where would you like to eat? We could go to the three broomsticks, or, if you want, Madam Pudifoots" said James, unable to keep a slight grimace off his face as he mentioned Madam Pudifoots.

Lily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Could James honestly think she would prefer Madam Pudifoots to Three Broomsticks? He was mad. Instead of telling him so, she pretended to mull it over.

"Well, you know how much I like frill and lace… but the Three Broomsticks does have a better fish and chips. But then again, what's a first date without a little frill and lace?"

James bowed his head in defeat, bracing himself for the teashop of love, hoping Lily would appreciate the sacrifice of his masculinity.

"A good one" Lily answered her own question, snapping James out of his dread.

"What?"

"A first date without frill and lace. It's a good date." Lily replied, laughing. "Oh, James, you should have seen the look on your face!"

James laughed too and reached for her hand, "It's not my fault I believed you! Who would have thought? Lily Evans pulled one over on a marauder. Now I've seen it all!"

Lily was still giggling as she walked with James to the Three Broomsticks.

As they were sitting in a booth, sipping their Butterbeers and talking easily, they both glanced up as two more bodies joined them in the booth. James and Lily were equally startled to see Marlene and Sirius had joined them at their table.

"LILY PAD!" Cried Sirius, taking Lily's hands.

"PRONGS!" cried Marlene, throwing her arms around James.

After a moment of shock, James shimmied away from Marlene and addressed Sirius harshly.

"Padfoot, what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm on a DATE!"

"Oh, is that what you called this? We thought it was just too platonic friends sharing a Butterbeer."

"You… what?" Asked James, even more confusion in his voice.

"Well it certainly didn't look like a date. You weren't holding hands or anything." Said Marlene as she smirked at Lily

"So there's no reason to leave you two alone if it wasn't a date!" finished Sirius.

Lily just looked at James, leaned over the table to whisper. "What are they on about?"

"No idea." Said James, glaring at Sirius who was simply smiling at the platonic friends having a Butterbeer.

"Sirius," said James, "what's it going to take for you to let us be?"

"Why should I? I'm mad at you, you know, Prongs. You said you had a date. After all the outfits, the pep talk, and even the cologne, I just would have thought-"

"Wait, he did all of that? You should have seen Lily this morning; she was just wearing a stupid smile while Alice was doing her hair. It took forever to find her an outfit. I suggested James would prefer her to wear nothing at all, bu-"

"MARLENE!" Cried Lily, successfully shutting her friend up.

"So really, Prongs, to answer your question, we really are just feeling a wee bit lied too"

"You two are ridiculous!" said Lily. "Of course this is a date! Do I typically have lunch with random platonic blokes? Do I let random platonic blokes put their arms around me? Do I try to hold hands with random platonic blokes? Do I tell random platonic blokes about the _acid pop incident_?" Lily finished with a glare at Marlene.

Marlene, Sirius, and James all just stared at Lily Evans. Marlene and Sirius with a look of total surprise, and James with a rather goofy smile on his face.

"Okay, well, we'll just be going then" said Marlene as she got up, and pulled Sirius up by the collar of his shirt to the door, then raced out of the pub.

Lily just looked down and her shoulders shook. James, thinking she was crying, quickly came to sit next to her, with a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, Lily-" he stopped when she looked up at him, her face red with suppressed laughter.

"James, we have the strangest friends in the history of Hogwarts." She said, her voice shaking with laughter.

James smiled and pulled her to him and hugged her "Yes, Lily, I'm afraid we do"

He released her and went back to his side of the table just as their meals arrived. As they ate, they talked about their friends, and the crazy stories that they (particularly the marauders) have accumulated over the years.

When James got up to pay the bill, Lily sat there and reflected on the day with James. It had been so nice, so natural, and he had been such a wonderful date. This might actually be the best date she had ever been on, if she did say so herself.

As James reappeared in front of her, Lily just smiled and quickly stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. James looked gob smacked.

"What was that for?" he asked her, smiling down at her.

"Today. Being you. Thank you for today."

"Evans, you didn't think the date was over already, did you? I haven't even given you the tour!"

"Of course not! But tour of what? We're in Hogsmeade…"

"Yes, but you haven't seen the _marauder_ version of Hogsmeade!" said James, as though it were obvious.

Lily snorted. "If you say so, James"

The marauder version of Hogsmeade primarily consisted of the Shrieking Shack and Zonkos, both places Lily had been before, but never with James' commentary. It wasn't long before she was clutching her side from laughing so hard. Eventually, the couple made their way back towards to castle to enjoy the feast, hand in hand.

Somewhere near the lake James paused, and Lily did too.

"Evans," James began before correcting himself. "Lily"

The girl in question just eyed him expectantly, grinning.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

It took Lily a moment to realize what he was talking about. "You mean to Marlene and Sirius? Yes, of course I did. Today has been wonderful, James."

James smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you think we could do it again sometime?"

"As what, exactly?" she asked, feeling her thoughts and fears of earlier coming to light. She wouldn't' do casual with James, she couldn't. She contemplated agreeing to go on another casual date and dropping the subject, but she couldn't. It was James. She needed to know.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely not knowing and worrying she would turn him down.

Lily sighed. "James, its you and me. We're heads. We're friends. We have… history. I don't think I can do casual dating. Not with you anyways." She lowered her head and stared at her shoes.

James was silent for a minute. "But you went on a date with me today…." Said James as he lifted her head to look at him.

"I did." Lily stated, with a soft smile.

"You like me?" He asked, tentatively.

"I do."

"You want me? Seriously? As a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that." Said Lily, a blush covering her entire face.

James was silent for a moment before the largest, biggest smile Lily had ever seen appeared on his face. He looked so genuinely happy in that moment, with his hands on her shoulders, his glasses slightly askew, and his black hair messier than ever, Lily felt the butterflies explode as she returned his smile, with equal happiness.

Before she could even register what was happening, James had picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing.

Neither of them let go, even after he put her down.

"Lily, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, James, I would like that. Very much."

After grinning at each other like idiots, James' face inched closer to hers, as Lily tilted hers up to meet his.

When their lips touched, it began as soft and gentle as it had been a few nights ago, but not for long. With one hand around his neck and the other playing with his hair, she could feel James' excitement radiating from him as he used one hand to pull her closer the ran the other hand through her hair. As his lips began to move a little faster. Soon, she felt his tough lightly tracer her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She readily agreed.

Eventually they broke apart, both a little out of breath, both smiling.

"Condition." Said Lily, face flushed and her voice wavering.

"Huh?" asked James as he looked into her eyes.

"I have a condition for being your girlfriend."

James smile faltered for a second.

"That needs to be a daily occurrence."

James grin returned as he pulled her closer.

"That," he kissed her forehead.

"I think," he kissed her right cheek.

"I", he kissed her other cheek.

"Can" he kissed her nose.

"Do." He finished, kissing her lightly on the lips.

As they stood there, staring at each other, they were interrupted by the clapping of two unwanted people.

Simultaneously, James and Lily both looked to see Sirius and Marlene high-fiving.

"Come on, love birds!" called Sirius. "The feast is going to start soon!"

"Of course, now he believes us," muttered Lily as she leaned up to kiss James, quickly before taking his hand and walking over to join Sirius and Marlene as the four made their way to the Halloween feast.

An hour later, Lily could be found sitting between James and Alice, across from Marlene, surrounded by Frank, Remus, and Peter. Lily looked at all of her friends, and her new boyfriend and smiled. Everyone was talking, joking and laughing. With the floating pumpkins and the bats fluttering overhead, it was hard not to be overcome joy. She was content. This was where she belonged.

She grabbed James' hand under the table and whispered "you were right."

Chewing a mouthful of treacle tart, James smiled and raised an eyebrow in question. She simply kissed his cheek and said "Later."

"OI! Just because I've given my approval, doesn't mean you can snog at the dinner table!" exclaimed Sirius, loudly, gaining the attention of all in proximity.

Lily turned red, but James chocked. "Padfoot, I hardly need your permission to date Evans. Actually, I'd like to see you try to stop me dating Lily. Also, if that is your definition of snogging, I think we may have bigger problems."

Those paying attention laughed and Sirius merely scoffed and resumed conversation with Marlene. James squeezed Lily's hand under the table.

As the feast came to a close, Dumbledore stood and said a few words, celebrating another Halloween, and expressing his wish that every student had managed to have some type of fun that day. Lily might have imagined it, but she thought his twinkling eyes lingered over her and James a moment too long.

As the students got up to head back to their common rooms, Lily felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look, but nobody was there. Before she even took a step, she felt a familiar piece of fabric being thrown over her and James appeared standing much too close for her to form coherent thoughts.

"James?" she asked.

"Come with me, Lily." Before she could even respond, he took her hand and began jogging the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"You'll see!" said James.

Eventually they slowed down a little, and Lily tried to ask again, but James just smiled and mimicked zipping his lips.

A few minutes later, Lily realized they were climbing up to the astronomy tower. She stopped cold, suddenly overcome with fear. "Oh, James, we'll be in so much trouble if we get caught!"

He smirked. "Who said anything about getting caught, Evans? We're invisible, remember?"

Lily looked sheepish and blushed. "I forgot about that"

James chuckled and kissed her.

"You're cute when you blush" he said as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "But hurry, or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?"

"Lily…"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

The second the pair opened the door; they were met by a chilly breeze. Lily shivered and James pulled her close. He made his way over to the edge, and positioned Lily so she was looking over the edge, before standing behind her and wrapping his hands around her and resting his head on hers. As much as Lily liked the feeling of being in James' arms, she couldn't help but think this isn't why he brought her up there.

Before she had time to ask another question, James let go with one hand and pointed to down to the front door.

"Look"

Over the lake the sun was setting. It was brilliant, with various shades of orange, yellow, and red, all mixed in one. Suddenly, Lily noticed a rather loud chirping sound and looked down, only to find all of the bats that had previously been in the great hall fly out the front doors in one large, black cloud heading stratight towards the sun.

Lily sighed contentedly and turned to face James.

"What did you mean earlier?" inquired James.

Ignoring the blush still on her face, Lily moved away enough to look him in the eye.

"The other night. You said I belonged here, with you. You were right."

He smiled and pulled her close, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world. So he told her just that.

She just hugged him tighter, enjoying the feeling of his arms, and mumbled "no, you're not. Not because of me, at least."

James frowned and held her at arms length so he could look her in the eyes.

"Lily, are you daft? Do you really have no idea? I've liked you for so long, but it just hasn't worked before. All year, I've been trying to prove I've changed, and I'm getting better. Until the other night, I had no idea you'd developed any feelings other than tolerance for me. It's you, Lily, it's always been you." He paused and took a breath, looking away.

"You know, I tried to get over you. I think I've been on more first dates than any other bloke except for Sirius. But it didn't matter. None of them had dark red hair, or green eyes. None of them had your laugh, or your smile. None of them were the right combination of kindness, stubbornness, intelligence, and so many other things. None of them were you. So yes, Lily, right now, I am here with you, and I am the luckiest man in the world." He finished, looking at her again.

Lily couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek, but James halted its progress before it could get very far.

"Don't cry Lily. Please don't cry."

"All this time, I thought it was only the chase. I never stopped to think you actually cared for me. If I had known we could have had months, or even years full of days like today. I'm sorry James."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He stated firmly. "Every single thing you said about me was true. I was too arrogant. I was obnoxious. I didn't realize until recently how wrong I was for taunting the defenseless. You helped me figure it out" he finished with a small smile.

They stood there a while longer, neither paying much attention, with Lily holding James tight and James' arms wrapped protectively around Lily. Eventually, they made their way back to the common room.

There they found most of their seventh year friends, taking up the space in front of the fire. Marlene and Sirius were sprawled in front of the fire, a game of wizard's chess between them, as Peter watched. Remus sat in one chair, reading a book while Alice and Frank took up the couch thumbing through a magazine together.

James led Lily to a chair and sat down, pulling her on his lap. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and observed her friends, and whished the moment could stay like this forever.

"Where were you too? Patrolling the broom cupboards, eh?" Asked Sirius, with his trademark smirk.

James rolled his eyes and took his bait, and the two began a friendly verbal sparing match.

Lily sighed and burrowed closer to James. No, she wouldn't change anything, even if she could.

AN: Sorry guys, I don't think this was as good as the last part. I feel like I have some good ideas in my head, but the translation to paper ins't that smooth.

Any feedback is welcome!


	3. First I Love You

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything HP related.

Lily walked quickly and quietly up the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dorms, holding her transfiguration book and essay to her chest.

It was 10 pm and well past curfew. Surely James would be back from Quidditch practice by now, and she had a question on the latest assignment.

Finally reaching the Head Boy's room all the way at the top, Lily stopped a moment to catch her breath. Gently she knocked on the door. After no response, she pushed it open only to find the room dark and empty.

Sighing to herself, she pointed her wand to the torches on the wall and they instantly filled the room with firelight. Lily took a minute to take in the room. She had been in it before, but only briefly to fetch James for some task, or to ask him a question, and usually, if the situation called for it, they would then relocate to the library or common room.

It was much the same as her room in the adjacent tower. The furniture was the same, only in the opposite place. Of course James' room was a little messier, Lily noted, as she picked up a gray t-shirt casually thrown on the back of his chair. It was so soft and smelled just like James. Lily couldn't hold back a small grin as she folded it neatly.

There was also a poster of the Puddlemere United team flying around a pitch on one of his walls, and a framed picture of him and both of his parents on his desk. James must have only been 7 or 8 and was sitting on a bench between his parents with another even older woman Lily guessed was one of his grandmothers. Lily's heart gave a slight pang when she realized that this must have been his beloved grandmother Potter, who had died when James was 10. She smiled sadly at the photograph and moved over to his bed.

Deciding to wait for James, as Lily sat down and pulled out her work her eye caught a bit of movement. Laying on the nightstand was another photograph, not yet framed. Picking it up, Lily was surprised to see her and James.

The picture had been taken earlier this year, down in the common room on a lazy  
Saturday night when most of the Gryffindor 7th years could be found sharing butterbeers (courtesy of the Marauders) and playing exploding snap before just talking until late in the night.

They hadn't been dating in the picture, but Lily was surprised to see James put his arm around her on the couch as she would blush and look up at him hopefully. She snorted to herself. She remembered that night clearly. She kept catching his eye throughout the whole night and every time they would just smile, sometimes blush slightly, and look away. James really was a git if he didn't realize she fancied him by then.

Settling down on James' bed, Lily began to resume work on her essay.

She thought about James, so she wondered where he was.

She was uncomfortable in her uniform, so she changed into James' gray t-shirt, thankful that it was long enough to be a nightgown on her.

She grew cold, so she climbed under his blankets.

She became sleepy, so she fell asleep in James Potter's bed.

A little before midnight, a tired James Potter made his way up the stairs to his room, his mind wandering to Lily and how he had wished he could have said goodnight to Lily.

Failing to notice the light streaming from under the door, James pushed it open and blinked several times, eyes adjusting to the light.

Immediately his eyes traveled to his bed and to the dark red hair that wasn't usually anywhere near his bed. Confused, he softly made his way towards Lily. When he was standing directly above her, he noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform or the dressing gown she often wore. Upon further inspection, James realized how familiar the deep gray was- it was his Puddlemere United t-shirt he had left on his chair this morning.

James couldn't contain his grin; Lily Evans, his _girlfriend_, was in his bed, wearing his t-shirt.

Finally breaking his eyes away from Lily, he debated what to do as he got ready for bed. Should he wake her? He knew she hadn't been sleeping well; between NEWTS and the brewing war, she had plenty of thoughts on her mind at night. He couldn't wake her when she looked so peaceful.

He couldn't sleep next to her, especially not in his boxers and undershirt, as was his custom. As affectionate as Lily could be, he doubted she would want to wake up next to a nearly naked James.

He finally decided to split the difference- he would keep a layer of blanket in between them, and dig up an old pair of pajama bottoms.

After several minutes, James managed to find an old pair of flannel pants and went back to the bathroom to put them on and take off his school shirt.

Feeling slightly nervous and awkward about his potentially partially naked girlfriend in his bed, James slid under the quilt but on top of the sheet, and pointed his want at the torches, leaving few moon beams coming through the window as the only light source.

He then lay down and was surprised to find Lily immediately snuggle up next to him.

"James?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes Lily?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't think him too forward.

"Not that I mind, but why are you in my bed?"

Encouraged by the 'not that I mind' part of her sentence, James let out a soft chuckle. "Lily, dear, it seems to be you who are in my bed"

She immediately sat up and he wished he hadn't said anything; he already missed her warmth.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry! I was just waiting to ask you a question about this transfiguration…" she said looking around for her forgotten book and paper. "I should go."

"You can stay if you want" said James, sheepishly looking anywhere but at her face.

After a moment she responded, "are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You won't try anything?"

"No. Not tonight. I'm sorry to disturb you at all. You looked so peaceful… you really are beautiful, Lily" he said sincerely.

She blushed and lay down again.

"Where were you? It must be nearly midnight" she asked him as his arm slid around her waist.

"Quidditch, then with Sirius" replied James, sounded more solemn than he had a moment ago.

"Any occasion?"

"Regulus." Said James, with a hint of anger.

"What happened?" asked Lily, turning to face James

"He and Snape were leaving the castle as we were coming in. Sirius says he doesn't care, but I think it hurts him quite a bit to see Reg becoming a Death Eater. One thing led to another and they were all yelling. At the end Snape told Reg to come and join his real family. He agreed"

"Oh, no. Poor Sirius…"

"Yeah. So then we went back to the pitch to blow off some steam. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were waiting for me, or I would have sent a note or something."

"It's okay James. Sirius needed you far more than my transfiguration essay" Lily said sincerely.

Lily wrapped her arms around James and attempted to move closer, but only came in contact with the sheet that was separating them.

"Uh, James? Why aren't you under the sheet?" asked Lily, somewhat amused.

"Well, I was trying not to make you uncomfortable…." Said James, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That was very sweet of you James, but you should really come under the sheet…."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

James followed Lily's movement earlier as he climbed beneath the sheet and directly next to Lily's warm body, as she turned back around.

He immediately turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She asked, some sleepiness returning to her voice.

"Understanding me. Trusting me. Everything, really"

Lily smiled and turned around so she was facing James and their faces were only a few inches apart. A bit of moonlight was reflected in her eyes and across her face and James thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Well, it's kind of easy. At least when you love someone."

James eyes opened wide with shock. Did Lily just say she _loved_ him? His brain was frantically demanding confirmation before his heart set off the fireworks.

"Lily… did you… do you…. What?" James eloquently mustered.

"I love you, James." Said Lily, smiling.

The smile hadn't even fully reached James face before it met Lily's in a warm kiss.

James Potter was in love.

Lily Evans was in love.

James Potter was in love with Lily Evans, and for the first time, Lily Evans was in love with James Potter.

There were no words to express the happiness James felt at Lily's admission. He had fancied her for years, and somewhere along the way it undoubtedly turned into love. Two years ago, she said she would have rather dated the giant squid. Today, she was in love with James Potter. She loved him. James Potter was loved, loved by Lily Evans.

As they broke away, James realized what he had also been holding back.

"I love you, Lily"

And then it was Lily's turn to smile and kiss James. He hadn't said that he loved her since they started dating, most likely because he did not want to pressure her into saying it back.

A little later, after some more kissing and holding, both James and Lily fell asleep together for the first time, both with a smile on their faces.

AN: I think I could use a Beta. These all sound better in my head…


	4. First Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own anything.

"James, what time is it?" Lily asked

"It's 13:27, Lils" replied James.

JUST KIDDING

The sound of laughter erupted from the carriage carrying most of the Gryffindor 7th years back to London for the Christmas Holiday.

Marlene had just finished retelling a painfully funny tale about some version of the 'girl talk' that occurred in the 7th year girls dorms.

As the group calmed down, James slipped his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Nervous?" he murmured into her ear, squeezing her shoulder.

"Quite a bit, actually" replied Lily quietly, with a subtle blush.

In a few shout hours, Lily would arrive with James at Potter Manor, in order to spend some time with his family.

Lily knew it was soon, after only two months of dating, but they had been dancing around it for much longer. And with her parents on holiday with the Dursley's, James' just seemed like the perfect opportunity. Plus, that meant James would have to spend Easter with her family.

"They will love you, so much, Lily." Said James, now smiling into her hair. "But not as much as I do, of course."

Lily snorted, just as a wad of paper hit her in the shoulder.

"OI, lovebirds! We're still here!" called Marlene

"Of course" said James, reluctantly pulling himself away from Lily, who offered him a small smile in return.

Another half hour passed in the same passion before a small pecking noise could be heard.

"What the bloody hell is that? And how can we make it stop?" asked Marlene, still trying to overcome a bit of a hangover from the night before.

"There!" said Mary, as he opened the window and reached down to grab the owl that had been frantically trying to get their attention.

"Newton!" said James, reaching for the owl. Lily recognized his family's owl, as she had often seen it delivering post at breakfast.

The conversation picked up again as James allowed the owl to perch on his knee and tore the letter off. As he read, he frowned.

"Everything okay, James?" asked Lily, an irrational fear that his parents had decided not to allow a muggleborn to stay in their house peaking.

Sensing her uneasiness, James took her hand. "Of course, Lils. My parents just got called out; they said they probably won't be back until tomorrow or the day after. If it's longer than that, we're supposed to go back to school. They say they're terribly sorry and cannot wait to meet you" He added the last part with a smile.

Lily just nodded and smiled a little.

Eventually the group arrived at King's Cross and went their separate ways. Remus found his mother, Peter found his father, Marlene searched for both of her parents with Mary, and James took Lily's hand.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Of course, James" she said, giving him a slight smile

After a tight, uncomfortable sensation, Lily opened her eyes to see one of the largest houses she had ever seen.

"James… you… live… here?" she asked with a certain degree of astonishment.

"Yeah, come on!" he said, grinning and pulling her hand towards the door.

As soon as they crossed the threshold into an entryway, a squeaky voice could be heard.

"Master James! Welcome home! And this must be Miss Lily!" the small elf exclaimed.

"Thank you, Trixy" James said as he helped Lily out of her cloak and handed it to the small elf before taking off his own cloak and handing it to her.

"Will yous be needing anything tonight?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Please take our bags upstairs, Trixy. Then take the night off, that's an order!" said James with mock sternness.

"Of course Master!" squeaked the elf in reply before vanishing away before their eyes.

Lily was looking at James, still overcome from the shock that he had a house elf, a house this large, and for a moment, she was even shocked that she was standing in front of James Potter's house with James Potter.

James put his arms around her waist. "Ready for a tour?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth.

Once again, Lily could only nod.

They started on the first floor, where Lily saw one of the most elegant sitting rooms she had ever seen, complete with a portrait of the Potters hanging above the fireplace. She smirked as she saw James' mother attempting to flatten her son's hair.

They then moved through an magnificent kitchen, where if one looked hard enough, tucked away in a corner, they could find small notches in the wood, marking various points of James' growth.

The whole house passed in this fashion, with Lily learning more than she ever had about James' life, and even seeing the places she had heard him mention in his stories. As the tour progressed, Lily felt closer and closer to James, and thought she was falling even more in love with him.

Eventually they came to James' room. Lily took a moment to admire the view of the forest behind his house before inspecting his room. He had a navy comforter with gray sheets, and sturdy looking furniture that Lily supposed was oak. There were some more posters of Puddlemere United, and even some books in a bookcase.

Unlike his room at school, there was nothing in here to suggest Lily was part of his life. Even though she knew that he hadn't been home since they began dating, a part of her was still a little disappointed and her smile faltered ever so slightly.

"What's wrong Lils?" asked James, appearing directly in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing!"

James just gave her a look, silently asking if she thought he was stupid. She sighed.

"I guess I was just expecting… something. Something to about me, about us. I know you haven't' been home since it's started, I wasn't thinking. I know it's stupid-" she stopped mid sentence as James walked to his dresser and opened the top drawer.

Carefully, he took out a stack of letters and handed them to her. She just looked confused.

"Those are all from you. Every single one from last summer. The one on top was the last one you sent. The one where you said maybe I've changed, and maybe it would be a good year. I must have read it a thousand times, even before school started." Said James, watching Lily as she examined the letters.

She smiled at continued looking at the letters. "You always know just what to say to me." She said, as she placed the letters back in the dresser and went to stand in front of the window.

James walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's natural." He replied easily.

They stood there for a moment. Neither having ever felt as close to the other as they did at that very second.

Suddenly, Lily turned around and wrapper her arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her, and the kiss quickly evolved from a tender, loving kiss to one of fierce passion.

As James hands started to roam her back, Lily's made their way to his hair. The kiss deepened and Lily's hands went for James shirt.

Breaking apart only long enough for the shirt to come over his head, Lily pulled James' mouth back to her own as his hands made work on the buttons of her blouse. Soon that too was discarded as the two teens were holding each other so close, no force could have broken them apart.

As James' mouth moved to work on Lily's neck, her hands went to his belt. Immediately James stopped.

"Lily…" he said in a voice with combined longing and regret that he had to stop her.

"I'm ready." She said quietly and confidently, looking him in the eye.

He looked surprised. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything-" he was cut off as Lily's lips captured his own in a brief kiss.

"Yes. I'm positive. I love you James. I trust you. I'm ready." She said softly, smiling at him.

He smiled back before recapturing her lips with his own. Her hands went back to his belt as his hands found the top of her trousers. Lily was quicker, and pulled James' trousers off his legs, leaving him clad in green plaid boxers.

Only moments later, James had pulled Lily's own trousers down, leaving her in a black bra and lacy knickers.

He took a step back and look at her.

"Gods, Lily, you are so beautiful." He said, looking at her with large eyes as though he still couldn't believe she was his.

His hands continued to roam her entire body as he carefully led her towards the bed. Kissing her softly and tenderly, his hands unclasped her bra before laying her down before him.

As Lily was flat on her back, James was on top of her, still kissing her with slightly more fierceness. Tentatively, his hand went to caress her breast. Immediately, Lily whimpered at his touch.

Gaining confidence from Lily's reaction, James slowly kissed his way from Lily's mouth down her collarbone, to her breast, before his mouth found her nipple.

The moment he began to suck was marked by Lily's soft moan. Carefully, James sucked, nipped, and slightly bit the rosy bud while messaging the other before switching sides.

Lily could feel heat pooling in her center as she grew more and more aroused. As her knickers became moist, she was filled with a strong desire to touch James back.

Kissing him fiercely, Lily ran her hands down his body, fingers slipping beneath the elastic of his boxers. She could feel James' breath hitch, but continued on. Slowly, she continued to run her hands downward, bringing James' boxers with them and leaving his length exposed.

After James maneuvered to help Lily get rid of his boxers, she quickly wrapped her hand around his length. Unable to think anymore, James buried his head in her shoulder.

She played with him for a few minutes, stroking him faster, softer, teasing his balls, always encouraged and turned on by the grunts James was producing.

"Lily, stop," said James softly, and she immediately did.

James kissed her a few moments before kissing down her entire body, not stopping at her breasts this time, but leaving one hot, open mouthed kiss on each nipple, causing Lily to squirm.

When he reached her belly button he looked up at her, seeking reassurance it was okay. She nodded.

Faster than Lily had done to him, James hooked his fingers in the waistband of her lacy knickers and swiftly pulled them down her legs and threw them across the room. He then resumed his trail of kisses until he reached her the dark red curls covering her womanhood.

Tentatively, he pushed her legs apart a little further and lightly kissed the folds. Lily moaned.

Even more aroused by this, he kissed harder, going to that tight bud of nerves between the folds.

Lily moaned even louder. Highly encouraged, James began sucking and swirling his tongue before adding a finger. He could feel Lily whimper as she instinctually thrust against his hand.

Virgin though he may be, no one, especially Lily, could fault James for listening to Sirius when he described his sexual experiences.

Feeling Lily's growing need, James inserted another finger and continued to thrust, swirl, lick, and nip until he felt Lily's walls clench around him in her first orgasm invoked by James.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath, he slowly kissed his way up her body until he got to her face. He gave her one large smile and kissed each cheek, her nose, and forehead before capturing her lips and positioning himself over her entrance.

He looked at her, and she just kissed him. Slowly, he entered her until he was buried as deep as he could get.

He held as still as he could as he took in her look of pain. He kissed each cheek and nibbled on her ear until she unclenched her face and took his lips again.

Taking this as a good sign, he began thrusting in and out. Before too long, they had a study rhythm going and Lily's legs were wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his arse.

He was kissing her hard, using one hand to massage her breast and the other to support him above her.

All too quickly, James came inside of her, filling her with warmth and love. He lay there for another moment, face buried in her neck.

"I love you, James" she spoke quietly, fingers running through his hair as he recovered.

"I love you too, Lily," he said, as he pulled out of her and lay next to her "that was bloody brilliant by the way", he said pulling her tightly into his arms.

"Yes, it was" she said smiling contentedly and snuggling even closer.

Lily and James fell asleep, naked in James' childhood bed to the sound of each other's heartbeats, completely and totally in love for the first time.

A/N: Not to annoy anyone with requests for reviews, but if anyone could leave a one or two word review letting me know whether this is actually decent, or if I should just stop, I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
